vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grappler Baki
Summary Grappler Baki 'is a series and franchise revolving around its titular protagonist, Baki Hanma, and his eternal goal and struggle to become the very strongest of the world over a total of four installments. Much of the conflict is centered around Baki and his father, Yujiro Hanma, with Baki gaining true purpose due to the murder of his mother in an earlier part of the story. The tension reaches its climax with the series third installment, ''Son of Ogre, with father and son clashing for seemingly the final time. The following fourth segment of the series, Baki-Dou (Way of Baki), focuses on the revival of the legendary Japanese swordsman Musashi Miyamoto, and his campaign to obtaining his former glory. It is concluded with Musashi's soul being ejected out of his body by Sabuko Tokugawa. In the Fall of 2018, Baki-Dou II was released and it confirms the next big challenger to be the descendant of the "God of Sumo", Nomi no Sukune II. Power of the Verse Low Superhuman feats like concrete destruction and faster than elite athlete movements are the upperlimit for the majority of the characters. Some of the higher level fighters are able to shake entire buildings with their aura alone, destroy the Statue of Liberty, break the sound barrier and stop an earthquake with a punch. Calculations *Retsu pulverizes a wall - Scales to New Grappler Baki characters. '''Small Building level *Retsu cracks a 10-ton bell - Scales to New Grappler Baki characters. Small Building level *Spec breaks Statue of Liberty - Scales to New Grappler Baki characters. Small Building level *Giant Elephant's KE - Scales to those who can go up against a casual Yujiro. Small Building level+ *Yujiro tanks lightning Redux - Scales to those that can damage casual Yujiro. Large Building level *Musashi attempts a blitz - Scales to the fastest in the verse. Hypersonic+ Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * GreatestSin * Kowt * Lina Shields * AkuAkuAkuma * EliminatorVenom * Antydeth * EmperorDoom25 * Anttron224 * Amlad22 * EmperorRorepme * KGiffoni * Dark-Carioca *Ciruno Fortes Opponents: Neutral: * Primaris Brian Parts T CO gurappurah 001 0001-0 2L.jpg|Grappler Baki Kzb1_e0.jpg|GB: Complete Edition B1.jpg|New Grappler Baki FBaki1.jpg|NGB: French Edition Bkzb1.jpg|NGB: Complete Edition Bs1.jpg|NGB: New Edition Hb1.jpg|Baki: Son of Ogre Baki Dou2.jpg|Baki Dou Bdd1.png|Baki Dou II (NomiDou) Characters Hanma Bloodline bakiface.png|'Baki Hanma'|link=Baki Hanma jackhammerface.png|'Jack Hanma'|link=Jack Hanma Yuichiro3.jpg|'Yuichiro Hanma'|link=Yuichiro Hanma Bkzb17.jpg|'Yujiro Hanma'|link=Yujiro Hanma Brute Strength Users Bkzb12.jpg|'Biscuit Oliva'|link=Biscuit Oliva Bkzb3.jpg|'Kaoru Hanayama'|link=Kaoru Hanayama Pickleface.png|'Pickle'|link=Pickle Bkzb2.jpg|'Sikorsky'|link=Sikorsky Bkzb4.jpg|'Spec'|link=Spec bakitokura.png|'Ryuji Tokura'|link=Ryuji Tokura Zulu_profile.png|Zulu|link=Zulu richardbaki.png|'Richard Filth'|link=Richard Filth Weapon Users Kzb10_e.jpg|'Gaia'|link=Gaia (Baki) Motobe-baki-7.59.jpg|'Motobe Izou'|link=Motobe Izou Bkzb8.jpg|'Hector Doyle'|link=Hector Doyle Bkzb10.jpg|'Ryuukou Yanagi'|link=Ryuukou Yanagi Musashibaki.png|'Musashi Miyamoto'|link=Musashi Miyamoto (Baki) Kung Fu Users Bkzb6.jpg|'Dorian Kaioh'|link=Dorian Kaioh Bkzb15.jpg|'Kaku Kaioh'|link=Kaku Kaioh Bkzb7.jpg|'Retsu Kaioh'|link=Retsu Kaioh Ron Shobun (1).png|'Ron Shobun'|link=Ron Shobun yohkaioh.png|'Yoh Kaioh'|link=Yoh Kaioh Boxers, Wrestlers and Mixed Martial Artists SamPA2.JPG|'Sam Pierre Atlas'|link=Sam Pierre Atlas 72771.jpg|'Yuri Chakovsky'|link=Yuri Chakovsky 150169.jpg|'Jun Guevaru'|link=Jun Guevaru alexanderbaki.png|'Alexander Gallen'|link=Alexander Gallen Kureha profile.png|'Kureha Shinogi'|link=Kureha Shinogi It.png|'Tanba Bunshichi'|link=Tanba Bunshichi Karate Users Bkzb5.jpg|Doppo Orochi|link=Doppo Orochi Katsumi-Orochi---X8kxAd0Ut-b.jpg|Katsumi Orochi|link=Katsumi Orochi 24olowv6ykw31.png|Jumei Kuga|link=Jumei Kuga Judo Users Morio_profile.png|'Morio Sonoda'|link=Morio Sonoda iwaoface.jpg|Iwao Muneuchi|link=Iwao Muneuchi Jujutsu Users Bkzb9.jpg|'Goki Shibukawa'|link=Goki Shibukawa Sumo Wrestlers Sukune_Face.PNG.png|'Nomi no Sukune'|link=Nomi no Sukune bakisukuneII.png|'Nomi no Sukune II'|link=Nomi no Sukune II Animals and Beasts Musashi profile.png|'Musashi'|link=Musashi (Baki) BakiKing.png|'King'|link=King (Baki) giantsnake.png|'Anaconda'|link=Anaconda (Baki) bakiape2.PNG|'Yasha Ape'|link=Yasha Ape giantelephantfull.png|'Giant Elephant'|link=Giant Elephant rexbaki.png|'T-Rex'|link=T-Rex (Baki) raptorbaki.png|'Deinonychus'|link=Deinonychus (Baki) Category:Verses Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Category:Anime